


Maybe Three Isn't A Crowd

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall really isn't sure how to ask his ridiculous fit roommate on a date, but when his resident assistant offers to help, they're all in for a bit more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Three Isn't A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becausefeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausefeels/gifts).



When Niall had decided on a university, there were three of his friends going to the same place and while they had all discussed becoming roommates Niall had decided he wanted to get a random roommate, start the year on a fresh foot with a new friend. Needless to say, just upon his parents leaving after dropping all of his bags in his room he had realised they’d actually dropped his things in the wrong room. Of course. Sighing, he loaded all of his bags up in his arms, the pile almost weighing him down as he headed down to the hallway for the room that was actually his. 

“Is this room 408?” Niall called out curiously, hoping his roommate would reply but instead someone from behind him said, “Just a few steps up on your left mate,” and after taking a few more steps, Niall turned to the left and with a swift move of grace, he tripped forward, all of his bags falling onto the floor and he looked up to see a lump -- potentially his roommate -- sleeping on the bed across the room. “Well, oops.” Niall said, shrugging and stepping over his bags before dragging them inside of his room. 

Unpacking was a thing that Niall thought could be done over time, so he shoved all of the bags containing his clothes into his closet and set about setting his laptop up on his desk, that was the most important part anyway. The two desks in the room were set back to back and what Niall imagined should have been a divider between the two was gone, so if he and his roommate were sitting at their desks at the same time, they’d effectively being staring at one another. Could be a bit problematic for porn, he thought. 

“Are you Niall?” A warm voice asked behind Niall, pulling him from his thoughts and causing him to jump just slightly, reaching up to rub his hands over his face, trying to shake the thought of porn from his head as he looked at the caramel eyes that were in front of him. 

“Hello?” The voice came from a body that had a hand attached to it that was now waving in front of Niall’s face, “anyone in there? I’m Zayn. Your roommate, I think.” 

Niall shook every thought from his head because ‘with you sitting in front of me, I won’t need porn’ probably wasn’t the best intro. “Shit, yes. Hi. I’m Niall. Zayn, yeah, you’re my roommate.” Niall nodded, holding his hand out to shake Zayn’s and if his cheeks went a deep red he’d blame it on all the moving about. 

“I tried to text you. Before in the summer. You never answered.” Zayn said curiously, raising his eyebrow and looking at Niall’s desk as if he expected to find some ancient sort of technology that couldn’t receive text messages.. He was met with an iPhone and a laptop so his raised eyebrow returned to Niall. 

“I remember that! I was a bit drunk and accidentally deleted it and then when I went to find the form I got with your information, I don’t know, I think some soy sauce got spilt over it and I couldn’t read anything. That sounds incredibly unbelievable but it’s actually true.” Niall nodded along to his story as if it made him more credible. 

“Bit unbelievable yes, seeing as I believe I texted you around 3 in the afternoon.” Zayn said, but his inquisitive look faded into a smile and he shrugged slightly, “Nice to meet you then.” He said with a nod, before speaking again, “You’ve already unpacked?” 

“I’ve got the important stuff haven’t I!” Niall said with a laugh and a grin, pointing to his desk and shrugging, “I’m not much of one for unpacking. I figure if I take it out as I need it I’ll eventually be all the way unpacked. Maybe before the end of the year.”

“If you’d like some help, I don’t mind.” Zayn offered and his side of the room was perfectly put together, there was a tapestry, that looked like it must have been one of a kind hanging from the wall behind his bed and the bed was made and all of his things set up, “My sisters helped,” he said admittedly. 

“Where did ya get that?” Niall asked curiously, lifting his left hand to point up to the tapestry, his attention entirely focused on the intricate details of it. 

“Oh,” Zayn said, his eyes looking at the wall and then back to Niall, “Um, I made it. That was my summer project.” 

Niall’s eyebrows raised and his eyes went wide as he looked at the tapestry, “Shit. My summer project was learning to open beer bottles with my mouth and I chipped one of my teeth along the way. Are you studying art then?” 

“Business.” Zayn said with a shrug. “Art is one of my passions, but it doesn’t lend itself to a lot of careers so my dad would be mental if I studied art.” His shoulders shrugged as he spoke and he clasped his hands together in front of him. 

“Well, I don’t think you need an education with work like that. I reckon you could set up shop somewhere and make loads of money. I’m studying kinesiology.” Niall still stumbled over the word, making sure he said it exactly right as he looked at Zayn, getting lost in his eyes for one brief moment. 

Niall had been nervous getting ready to go to university. The year before had been a massive learning experience for him and Niall had learned that he was bisexual. Moving in with a guy was more than a bit terrifying for Niall, wondering if the person that he moved in with would be understanding. He had the fleeting thought that maybe he would live with someone who was awful and would hate Niall for who he was, but his mum continued to tell him that it would all work out. Of course, he hadn’t really entertained the idea of moving in with someone who looked like he’d just rolled off the page of a magazine and he really, really should have tried harder to get in contact with Zayn over the summer. Then at least he might have been prepared for living with him, a bit more than he felt at the moment. 

“We’ve got a hall meeting tonight?” Zayn said and it sounded like more like a question than a statement but he was holding a flyer in his hand, “Liam is our resident assistant. I bet that’s a ridiculously lame job.” He said with a slight eye roll before holding the paper out to Niall. 

Niall shrugged, looking down at the paper and then nodding, “I wonder if he will bring food. My older brother said their resident assistants always brought pizza to the meetings. I could go for a pizza.” Niall felt his stomach growl and he straightened his lips into a line and shrugged again. “I’m starving, actually.” He added, poking his bottom lip out into the slightest bit of a pout. 

“We could go down and get some food? Just in case there isn’t any food at the meeting?” Zayn suggested and he rocked back and forth on his feet when he did. 

“That sounds like a really good idea, actually.” Niall said, pushing the flyer onto his desk and getting up so they could go down to get something to eat. 

Liam did, in fact, order pizza for the hall meeting and he was standing in front of the group of boys, slightly nervous looking in a button down shirt with several of the top buttons undone and god Niall really should have decided to move to Antarctica instead of coming to university. He shifted awkwardly on the couch next to Zayn looking up at Liam and letting out a soft huff of breath. 

“He’s really fit, fuck.” Zayn mumbled under his breath, shifting his eyes to look at Niall for a split second before he tucked his fingers underneath of his thighs and looked down at the space in front of him. 

“Yeah,” Niall breathed, his eyes still focused on Liam who was nervously pacing in the front of the lounge, “wait are you like?” Niall asked, an eyebrow raised as he turned his attention to look at Zayn. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Zayn answered and his cheeks, what Niall could see of them anyway looked like they were flushed a red. “Sorry. If that’s weird. I won’t like bring people around.” He added, shrugging his shoulder closest to Niall and going silent as Liam started speaking. 

“Me too.” Niall said and it was just barely a whisper as he bit down on his bottom lip and tried to focus his attention on Liam rather than the fact that Zayn was too attractive for his own good and apparently was into other guys as well. 

It had been three weeks and Niall couldn’t keep his mind off of Zayn. Even with all of their differences they got on so well and they spent all of the time they weren’t in classes together. The only problem was that it was just hanging out as mates and everytime Niall considered kissing Zayn he remembered that he had to live with him all year and if Zayn didn’t react well he wouldn’t be able to show his face in his room ever again. That didn’t stop him from daydreaming through his courses but he did stop himself when it came to thinking about Zayn while he wanked; that was just not okay and he wouldn’t do that unless he had Zayn’s permission and he definitely wasn’t planning on asking Zayn if it was okay. 

“Hey Niall, did you have a minute to chat?” Liam asked, stepping out of his room to catch Niall who was headed down the hallway to his room. 

“I uh, yeah? The fish wasn’t my idea. Well maybe it was my idea. It just was really lonely. Don’t make me flush it.” Niall rambled, thinking of the beta fish that he had Zayn had gone out to get just the week before. 

“You’re allowed to have fish.” Liam said and the laugh that came out of him was so warm, that it made Niall smile, “That’s not why I wanted to chat. I just wanted to get with everyone and see how they’re doing. That’s all,” and with that he nodded towards his room and walked inside with Niall, shutting the door nearly all the way behind them. 

Niall glanced around the room for a moment and realised that maybe being a resident assistant wasn’t so bad, Liam had a single room, his own bathroom, and instead of a second bed he had a couch in his room. “Are you sure I’ve not done something? Did my mum ring you? I call her once a week.” Niall said, making his way over to the couch and sitting down, stretching his legs out in front of him and watching as Liam walked across the room to sit down next to him. 

“Your mum didn’t ring me. I genuinely just like to check in on everyone to make sure they’re settling in. The change to uni can be a bit difficult for some people.” Liam said, shifting a little to look at Niall. “How are your classes going?” 

“They’re not bad really. I mean, it doesn’t feel much different to me. I’m going to play club rugby. I’ll probably end up knocked over in a heap but it sounds like it could be a lot of fun.” Niall spoke quickly, tipping his head to the side and thinking for a moment, “Do you think I could actually ask you for some advice?” 

“Club rugby? One of my mates, Lou, plays. I’ll put you in touch with him.” Liam said, nodding and speaking again, “Sure, you can ask me anything you want to know.” 

“Don’t try to get my room switched or something but I think I’ve got a bit of a crush on my roommate, Zayn. And it’s not a big deal because we are basically best friends,” Niall paused, thinking about what he was going to say next before continuing, “But I’m not sure how to like, ask him if he wanted to do a date thing properly. I know he’s into guys because he said you-” Niall stopped himself, his cheeks flushing red, “I just know that he is.” 

Liam hummed softly, listening to Niall and then shrugging one of his shoulders, “Well, I suppose you could just ask him. Or I’ll ask you both over here to watch a movie and then I’ll just discretely slip out. Then it’s like you’re on a proper date because you’re not in your room,” Liam said and his quiet chuckle should have probably let Niall know that he was joking but - 

“That’s a great idea.” Niall said excitedly, clapping his hands together and nodding over at Liam, “this is actually such a good idea, I don’t know why I didn’t think of it!” Niall grinned, getting up and clapping Liam on the shoulder before grinning, “Thank you so much mate!” 

It was Saturday night when Liam had invited both Niall and Zayn to his room and Niall glanced over as Zayn was slipping his shoes on, “I’m excited to hang out and watch a movie.” Niall said with a smile, standing up from his chair and flattening his shirt over his stomach. 

“Do you think it’s weird? Like do you think he’s actually going to tell us we are in trouble or something. I know that I smoke in the bathroom sometimes but I didn’t think anyone could tell.” Zayn said and his lips were poked out into a slight frown as he looked at Niall. 

“No, I don’t think we are in trouble. I think it would be a bit weird if he invited us to watch a film and then told us that we were in trouble. I think that he just wants some people to hang out with.” Niall said nodding and hoping that he didn’t look too eager for the evening. 

“I guess that’s a good point,” Zayn said, checking his back pocket for his phone and his room key card before heading out the door with Niall, “if we do get in trouble, I’ll just blame it on you.” He joked, nudging his arm against Niall’s side as they made their way down the hallway. 

“Everyone would know it wasn’t me, I’m an angel.” Niall retorted, pressing his lips together and huffing out a breath before following Zayn down the hallway, “I hope you brought your key because I left mine behind.” He said with a frown, scrunching up his nose and stopping just behind Zayn as Zayn knocked on the door. 

“Hey there lads,” Liam said as he opened the door, a bowl of popcorn already sitting in the middle of his couch and a small smile plastered on his face. “I set up a film and figured we could just hang out and watch if you wanted?” 

“Sounds good yeah,” Zayn said, slipping off his shoes and pushing them against the wall before ducking down and sitting his phone and his room key card on top of them.  
Niall nodded, following Zayn and making his way over to the couch, biting down on his lip when he realised that Zayn had sat at one end and instead of moving to sit right next to Zayn he sat at the other end of the couch and looked over at Liam with a sheepish smile on his face. 

Liam raised his eyebrow at Niall, shaking his head and making his way over to take his spot -- the one left right in the middle of the couch between Niall and Zayn. 

Awkward, Niall thought, shaking his head and looking down at his lap before he looked over at Liam as Liam switched the film on. “Is this a scary one?” He asked, keeping his eyes on Liam in what was a slightly helpless expression. 

“Bit, yes.” Liam said, glancing from Niall to Liam and back to Niall where Niall was certain that Liam gave him a glare. 

“I’m sure we will be fine.” Zayn said, twisting his hands together in his lap and keeping his eyes on the screen in front of him and in that moment Niall realised that Zayn was completely unaware of the motive of the evening. 

Stupid was a gentle way to describe how Niall felt at the moment. He really enjoyed Zayn, he enjoyed having him as a best friend, he enjoyed listening to him talk, he enjoyed everything and he knew that he would enjoy kissing him even more. That being said, he was on a surprise date (is that what it was called? Maybe it was a half-date, seeing as the other half didn’t have any idea they were on a date) separated by a guy that Zayn had admittedly said was hot and Niall’s life was really, really a mess. 

Liam’s head had tipped back just slightly and the soft sounds of his breathing clued Niall in that he had fallen asleep and just then Niall looked over and whispered to Zayn, “Z? Are you awake?” 

“M’awake. Are you awake?” Zayn asked, leaning forward just a little, the light of the television lighting up Zayn’s eyes in a way that made Niall’s heart lurch. 

“This was supposed to be a date.” Niall muttered and he hoped that the lighting of the room would hide how red his cheeks were. “I’m such an idiot.” 

“You brought me on a date with Liam? What? Why?” Zayn asked, glancing back at sleeping Liam and then looking back at Niall with a slight glare. 

“No!” Niall answered quickly, reaching up and clapping his hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet, “No, I meant a date with you. Like, me and you. I didn’t know how to ask and Liam said he would help.” 

“You sat across the couch from me? You might as well have sat across campus from me Niall. I thought maybe I stunk,” Zayn said and his words should have been followed by a laugh but instead they were met with Niall’s favourite caramel eyes looking sad. 

“I’m sorry. You sat at the end. I didn’t think you wanted to sit near me. Fuck, I’ve really fucked it.” Niall said softly, ducking his head down and biting back a frown. “I’m sorry, I’m just fond of you and I didn’t want to mess up our friendship and yet here I am.” 

“Niall, just. Please.” Zayn said, reaching over Liam’s lap and hooking his finger under Niall’s chin, “just come here then why don’t you? You could’ve just told me.” Zayn said and his side was pressed against Liam’s side as he leant in to get closer to Niall. 

“I just didn’t want you to think I was weird or I didn’t want you to feel like you had to.” Niall said but his skin was abuzz with the feeling of Zayn’s fingers on him. Even if it made him sound completely ridiculous, he had been waiting for this moment for weeks. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Zayn said with a grin, closing the small amount of space left between them and pressing his lips to Niall’s lips, his eyes closing as he did. 

Niall could feel Liam’s warmth, his chest just next to their faces as he pressed his lips back to Zayn’s and maybe it wasn’t the best idea to do at the exact moment, but Niall couldn’t keep himself from Zayn, and his lips parted just slightly to deepen the kiss, his tongue flicking out and against Zayn’s lips gently. 

Zayn answered Niall’s kiss like they had been kissing forever, like he knew what Niall was going to do and could anticipate every one of his movements, parting his lips and letting his tongue meet Niall’s, his fingers moving to curl at the back of Niall’s neck as they kissed. 

When Liam stirred it was to a screaming on the television and two boys snogging directly in front of him. “Honestly, you two, if you’re going to make out right in front of me the least you could do is involve me.” Liam’s voice was soft, sleep thick and interested in everything that was going on in front of him. 

Niall quickly pulled back from Zayn, his cheeks bright red and his eyes wide as he looked at Liam and then looked back at Zayn. “Sorry, sorry, I thought you were asleep.” Niall muttered, reaching up and rubbing his hands over his face, because this really had to be a first kiss for the history books. 

Zayn grinned, tipping his head to the side and looking at Liam, “Suppose you were left out because you fell asleep in the middle of our date. That’s proper shit, mate.” Zayn said, but even with a semi-serious tone to his voice he couldn’t hide the grin that was on his lips. 

“I fell asleep while chaperoning.” Liam scoffed, scrunching his nose up and looking from Zayn to Niall and back to Zayn again. 

Niall’s eyes widened thoughtfully and he stretched his arms out in front of him before reaching up and pressing his finger against Liam’s lips, “So either shut up and kiss us or go back to sleep.” 

Zayn looked at Niall and nodded once, “Exactly what he said.” He echoed and he reached across the space and linked his fingers with Niall’s, giving his hand a soft squeeze. 

“You two are both awful,” Liam accused, shrugging his shoulder and leaning forward just slightly before glancing over at Niall, as if he was trying to check to make sure Niall was okay with it. Niall nodded and gave Liam a smile, hoping that if nothing else, it gave him the answer he needed. 

“And yet you sat down right in the middle of our date,” Zayn said with a laugh, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth, almost like it was a test, just to see how Liam would react to him. 

Truth be told, Niall wasn’t sure how he would feel seeing Zayn kissing Liam, seeing his Zayn kissing someone else, but instead of it twisting jealously inside of him, he felt warmth spread over his body. “I do believe this is your fault and there’s more people on our side than yours, Liam.” Niall grinned, scooting closer to Niall and nudging their shoulders together gently. 

Liam arched his back just slightly, wrapping his arms around both Niall and Zayn, his fingertips curling at both of their shoulders. “I’ve never really done this before so I don’t know if I’ve got any idea what I’m doing.” 

“No better time to learn, is there?” Niall asked, leaning forward and pulling on Zayn’s hand to pull him forward as they both pressed their lips to Liam’s mouth, both catching the corners of his mouth in the kiss. 

“Niall, shut up.” Zayn said with a chuckle, turning into Liam and pressing his lips to the other male’s, parting his lips and giving the other male an open mouthed kiss. He squeezed his hand around Niall’s fingers gently and turned himself so that he was facing Liam. 

Niall leaned in and attached his lips to the side of Liam’s neck, nipping down on his skin gently as he moved his free hand to curl at Liam’s side gently. 

A moment later, Liam pulled away from the kiss, turning his head to press his lips to Niall’s lips, squeezing his arm a little tighter around Zayn to pull him in closer.  
Niall’s eyes closed as he kissed Liam, the kiss a bit more firm and rough than a kiss with Zayn was, but it was an amazing kiss none the less. Niall nipped down on Liam’s bottom lip gently as he pulled away a moment later, his eyes wide and his smile wide across his lips. 

“If this is what every movie night is going to be like with you two, you can always count me in.” Zayn said with a grin, pulling his legs up onto the couch and curling into Liam’s side as he focused his attention back on the movie. 

“I’ll be there for it too,” Niall said with a grin, following Zayn in curling up at Liam’s side, reaching across Liam’s stomach to link his fingers with Zayn’s and laying them on Zayn’s thigh once they were locked together. 

Liam grinned, leaning from one side to the other to press soft kisses to both of their heads before his own focus shifted back to the movie. 

Really, Niall thought, if this is how the next few years would be, he was certain he would make it through just fine.


End file.
